I Kissed A Superhero
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are a couple, and Motoki couldn't be happier for them. That's until he kisses Sailor Moon, his secret love. How will that one kiss affect Usagi Mamoru? Will he forgive his best-friend, and tell him the truth? UsagixMamoXMotoki triangle
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hey MINNA!!! Sorry, I've been so busy with finals and such. This was supposed to come out weeks ago! So this was one of the choices on my profile page. You guys voted for this one, hope you like it. I will be doing the other two fanfics on that poll, just later this year (hehe maybe next year). I will be continuing Hopelessly (I know I am always saying this but it's true). Oh, and this was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT lol but of course it will be a full story as I can NEVER do a Sailor Moon one-shot. Enjoy._**

Mamoru and Usagi walked into The Crown arcade and up to the counter where they always sat. Motoki, the owner, and one of their best friends, soon came over and smiled at them.

"How is my favorite couple?" he asked through a laugh.

Mamoru looked down at Usagi and smiled. She smiled as well, as she stood on her tippy- toes, leaning towards him. He lovingly took her into his arms and gently kissed her. Pulling apart, Usagi grinned at Motoki.

"One chocolate milkshake please," she said through a soft giggle.

As Motoki nodded and walked around the counter to fill the order, Mamoru and Usagi sat down on the stools. They had been going out for almost four years now. They had starting dating back when she was fourteen, and had been blissful ever since. Usagi figured it had something to do with the fact that they were literarily destined to be together, and that after finding out about each other's secret identity and each other's past, they couldn't very well stay apart. Not to mention the fact that when they had gotten their memories back, about their past, four years ago, all their feelings they had had for each other had came back as well. Motoki approached from the backroom, and handed Usagi her milkshake, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Thanks, Motoki," she said as she quickly began slurping up the sweetness.

Motoki smiled and turned to Mamoru. "How have you been, Man?"

"Okay, just re-adjusting… I'm still unpacking all my stuff."

Motoki nodded. Mamoru had gone away less than a year ago to study abroad, only to come back within the year having changed his mind. That was the story Mamoru had told Motoki, but Usagi and her friends knew the truth. He had gone, only to have been 'killed' by Galaxia, and kept with her, barely alive for all that time. Sailor Moon and her senshi had saved him, and after having been through all that, he had decided to stay.

Just then the door chimed signaling that someone had walked in. Usagi stopped drinking and turned around to see who it was. Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto, having seen their friend walked up to her.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," they chorused as the sat down beside her and Mamoru. The girls greeted Mamoru and Motoki and were about to order when Usagi's purse vibrated. Knowing that it was her communicator, Usagi grew upset. She could never just have a moment of peace.

"Shit!" Usagi swore as she hurried to finish her milkshake. "Mamo-chan, please look at that for me?" she asked sweetly as she downed the drink.

Mamoru laughed at her temper and then sudden sweetness. Nodding, he quickly opened her purse and pulled out the communicator, which was still beeping. Looking around, he found that Motoki had walked away to serve some customers. The nearest people were all the way in the back on the arcade. He ushered the girls to come and see. Opening the call, the four girls crowded around Mamoru and Usagi.

"Mamoru, here," he said quietly.

After finding the rest of the senshi, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, Luna had made new communicators for them with all the senshi's planet's buttons as well as his. It was only right, he figured since he always fought with them, and knew all their secrets.

"Trouble," Amara's face appeared in the small screen. "...at the park…hurry." Mamoru nodded and quickly shut the call. Turning to face his girlfriend, he gave her a lopsided grin.

"We got to go, but tell you want, after the fight I'll take you out for a nice romantic supper. Maybe then we can have a few minutes of peace and quiet together," he said, having read her thoughts.

Usagi sighed happily and then quickly stood up. "Sounds great, so let's get this thing OVER WITH!" she cried loudly as she hurried out the arcade. Mamoru laughed and then shook his head, before him and the girls took off after her.

Motoki looked up from his order pad when he heard a loud scream. It sounded like someone was in trouble, which usually meant that the sailor senshi wouldn't be far away. He smiled. Jogging to the counter, he dropped the order pad on the counter, and then yelled to his boss that he was taking his break now. Jogging outside, he followed the screams to the park, where the sailor senshi, all nine of them, and Tuxedo Kamen were already fighting. He watched as they quickly fought off the youma.

Motoki's heart raced as he saw Sailor Moon. He had loved her since she first appeared here. He had diligently read through every article written on her, and his dream was that one day he would be able to tell her of his love. He wasn't naïve; he knew that she was with Tuxedo Kamen. He wasn't so blind by his love that he didn't see the way they looked at each other, not to mention their body language and the way that they always found a way to end up in the other's arms. He watched Sailor Moon, who _was_ currently in Tuxedo Kamen's arms, holding on to his neck, as she stared lovingly up at him. His fists balled up at his sides. Sailor Moon would be his!

Sailor Moon sighed peacefully in Mamoru's arms. She blushed softly as he lowered his head to kiss her. He didn't often kiss her when they were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He reluctantly pulled apart and lowered her to the ground. He held her close, even still, not wanting to be apart from her just yet. His head dived down and his lips touched her ear.

"Ready for that romantic evening?" he asked sexily. Usagi blushed slightly but nodded. They were about to leave, when she spotted Motoki in the small crowd of people that had gathered. She looked up at Mamoru, when he had straightened, and smiled sweetly.

"Mamo-chan, is it okay if I just go over to Motoki and make sure he is alright? I'll be careful not to reveal anything, and it will only take a minute."

Mamoru stared down at his princess. She was giving him the most adorable puppy dog eyes, ones that she knew he couldn't resist. Her love for his friends always amazed him; it was like it had no limits. He nodded and quickly kissed her.

"I'll be waiting in the alleyway just behind the arcade," he said referring to the alley in which they often transformed in, since they were often at the arcade and youmas seemed to _only_ attack at the park, which was very close.

Usagi nodded and he took off, heading in that direction. The rest of the senshi soon dispersed as did the crowd to her amazement even though she was still there. She turned and walked over to Motoki, smiling softly as she did. She didn't want him to be suspicious as to why she was talking to him, but she wanted to make sure he hadn't gotten hurt while they had been attacking the youma. He looked fine, but still. She stopped a few feet away from him and found them to be very much alone. Good, this way she could ask him if he were alright without the chance of someone seeing.

"Hi," she said softly through a smile. "Are you okay? Did the youma hurt you?"

Motoki stood there for a second not being able to believe his luck. Sailor Moon was talking to him? _Sailor Moon _was talking _to him_!After some many years of secretly loving her, his diligence was paying off. He nodded and then quickly pulled himself together. It had taken four years for him to get a single face-to-face encounter, and he knew that if he blew it today, and didn't express his feelings, he could lose his chance forever. It was now or never.

He quickly stepped forwards and before she could realize what he was doing, he had pulled her into him and started kissing her. It took a moment for Sailor Moon to realize what was happening given the shock that Motoki had kissed her. Motoki… she was like a little sister to him, yet he didn't know that the girl he was kissing was really Usagi. She quickly pulled away. She stared at him, unsure of what to do, what to say. She felt confused, shocked, and angry. Yeah, angry. She had a boyfriend whom she loved more than life itself. Granted, Motoki didn't know this, but he did know that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were involved. She couldn't believe that the sweet and brotherly Motoki would kiss a girl knowing that she was involved with someone.

Her heart started to race. Mamoru. What would he say when she told him? Should she tell him? Of course, she mentally berated herself. She kept no secrets from her prince, and this was not going to be an exception. Plus it wasn't her fault, she hadn't wanted this, so he couldn't be mad at her right? He had practically assaulted her. Sighing, she stared at Motoki. _First thing first,_ she thought. She was angry, she reminded herself.

"What the heck was that for?" she asked angrily. She had never raised her voice, or gotten mad at Motoki, but there was a first time for everything, and what a better time than now to start?

He stared into her eyes and smiled. "I love you Sailor Moon. I've been watching you for years, keeping this love within me. When you finally talked to me, I knew that my chance wouldn't come again to show you my love. Please… don't think of me as a love-sick fan, I really have honest feelings for you."

Sailor Moon gasped. Years? She felt her cheeks heat up. This was so wrong considering she was like a sister to him. If he only knew that he was currently hitting on Usagi, not to mention, his best friend's girlfriend. He and Mamoru were so close and he had never shared this with him? Her gloved hand went up to her head, as she held it there for a second. Motoki stared at her with so much love in his eyes.

"I… I… got to go," she whispered as she started to walk away.

She didn't know what else to say. She had just turned away and had taken only a few steps, when she felt his fingers at her wrist. She turned around, going to tell him to move on with his life, as she was already involved with Tuxedo Kamen, when he gently tugged at her wrist, and sent her flying somewhat ungracefully into his arms. He proceeded in kissing her his lips moving over hers once again. She tried to push herself free from the kiss, placing her hands on his chest to pull away, but he only held on tighter. Now, she was really upset. She lifted her leg and proceeded in stomping down on his foot. He pulled away and stared at her.

"Stay away from me," she said crossly. "I have a boyfriend."

"But…" Motoki started stupidly. "I love you," he continued desperately.

Sailor Moon couldn't help but feel rage, even for one of her best friends. They weren't Usagi and Motoki now anyways. Although her mind told her to just walk away and go met Mamoru, her heart wanted to vent, to unleash her fury for the man before her.

"You really think you stood a chance?" she asked through a mean laugh.

"I am Sailor Moon after all, and I am dating Tuxedo Kamen, which FYI will not be happy to hear about this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Wow, I was so thrilled that I received so many reviews! That definately made the update period much shorter. This fanfic is really going to be good, in my opinion. I love the way its come so far... so thanks again for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and this chapter involves a HEATED scene...not that mature but you have been warned._**

With that she huffed off, walking in a complete rage. He was lucky that all she did was stomp on his foot. She could have hit him somewhere else where it sure would have hurt a heck of a lot more. Her whole body shook with rage. How dare he kiss her?!? She stopped once she was about halfway back to the alley. She had to calm down before she saw Mamoru. She would tell him, but she wanted to have that romantic dinner first, and then she would tell him and let his anger unfold.

Sailor Moon quickly ran into the alleyway, forcing a smile on her face. She smiled at Mamoru, who had already de-transformed from Tuxedo Kamen, and then de-transformed herself. Mamoru smiled back as he walked over to her and took her hand in his. He kissed it lightly and then let it swing between them.

"Everything alright?" he asked softly. "You took awhile."

Usagi forced a nod. "Of course, sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's okay, as long as you're okay."

Usagi nodded again even though things weren't okay. "Let's just go to the restaurant," she suggested, staring up into those midnight blue eyes she'd fallen in love with. Mamoru was the only man she ever wanted to kiss; yet somehow she felt guilty for having Motoki kiss her, even though she hadn't wanted it.

Mamoru nodded and then looked down at his casual clothes. "I need to change. Want me to drop you off at your home before I go to mine?"

Usagi shook her head. "It's okay. I can use the Luna Pen when we get to yours, no point in driving in the other direction only to come all the back."

Mamoru nodded as he walked towards his motorcycle. "My car is at home," he said as he helped Usagi on. Usagi didn't comment. She loved riding on his motorcycle. As Mamoru started the bike, and they picked up speed, Usagi held on tight to his waist. She loved being so close to him, loved feeling the warmth that radiated from him. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her long hair. It was still an amazement to her that her hair didn't get caught somewhere on the bike as it blew around, or that it didn't blow forwards and hit Mamoru. She smiled against his back. This is where she wanted to be, not with Motoki, so she really wasn't to blame right?

They reached the apartment's parking lot, and he cut the engine. Swinging off the motorcycle, he reached for her, placing his hands on her waist. Picking her up with ease, he lowered her unto the floor. He smiled, holding her close to him. She smiled back, she couldn't help it. She loved this man so much. He grabbed her hand and they hurried into his apartment.

Usagi sat down on his bed as she waited for him to get ready. He had been chivalrous in giving her the room to change in even though she didn't actually need much space to transform. She held the pen in her hand, whispered her short chant, and soon sat there in a beautiful evening gown. Her heart wasn't really in it however. Too much was on her mind. How could she tell Mamoru the truth? He'd be so upset.

There was a knock on the door. "Usako, you decent?" he asked lovingly.

Usagi smiled. "Yes. Come in."

He entered the small room and all thoughts of Motoki's unexpected kiss left her mind. Her heart began to race uncontrollably. He looked amazing in his tux. It was different from his usual tuxedo; it was much sexier on him, especially with the top few buttons of his shirt open. She stood and walked over to him. Her hand reached out and grabbed his neck, pulling it harshly down to her lips. His surprise quickly turned into unquenched passion as his hands ran down her sides to her hips. His kisses deepened as they back stepped to the edge of the bed. He lowered her unto his bed, his body hovering over hers. Her hands shoved off his coat. Her fingers went straight to his shirt and unbuttoned it, her soft fingers making his body burn. He grabbed her in his arms and rolled onto the bed so that she lay on top of his chest. His fingers roamed down her spine until they reached her low zipper. His fingers slowly rose to her shoulder, and were just about to lower her dress when she pulled away, rolling off him. His eyes opened and searched hers. She averted her gaze. Their breathing was ragged, so neither said anything. His fingers reached over and touched her chin, gently pulling her face to meet his.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked softly. He didn't understand, she had initiated this, and had not even tried to stop him before now. She didn't answer so he tried again.

"I don't understand, please talk to me."

Her innocent eyes found his, tears had appeared there. She stared at him, not saying anything, and he mistook her tears as a sign that he'd done something wrong. He gently pulled her into his bare chest trying to comfort her.

"Usako, I'm sorry. I thought this was what you wanted," he said as he kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

She pulled away. "It is," she whispered softly.

Mamoru looked deep into her eyes. She wasn't scared, that clearly wasn't it. "Then what's wrong?" he asked gently brushing away her tears.

She shook her head; she couldn't work up the courage to say it now. Her body began to shake. She fell back unto the bed. Mamoru turned on to his side and stared at her, his hand moving her hair out of her face.

He didn't know what to say. Ever since they had beaten Galaxia a few weeks back, their relationship had evolved into a much more mature one. He had thought for sure that she was ready, and she had even said that she had been two minutes ago, but then why had she stopped? He mentally hit himself. It was their first time, her first time, she probably just wanted things to be more special than some hormonal drive. He reached over and kissed her forehead before snuggling close to her.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I understand. You just want things to be special right?" he murmured into her bare shoulder.

Her eyes met his. No, that wasn't it, but if she didn't agree with him, he would question her until she gave in. She nodded. He smiled and happily pulled her back on top of him. She blushed, snuggling her face into his warm chest.

"I promise. It will be special."

Usagi nodded, turning her face to the side. She couldn't tell him, it would change things and she didn't want that to happen. She hated lying to him, but she just couldn't make the words leave her lips. In her heart she knew he wouldn't be mad, but the kiss would still change things between them, so for now, she would just let him think that that had been her reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Merry belated Christmas everyone! Happy new years as well! Hope you guys are liking this fanfic. Please enjoy and review._**

Usagi yawned as she opened her eyes. She found herself to be still on top of Mamoru. Her eyes shifted to the window. It was morning. She sighed. She must have fallen asleep, and he hadn't had the heart to wake her up. Still… had she slept on him the entire night? They had even missed their reservations at the restaurant. She watched him sleep peacefully, the most serene look on his face. She carefully rolled off of him as to not wake him, and got up. She looked in the floor length mirror to find her dress all wrinkly and disheveled; it was still undone down the back. She walked into the adjoining bathroom to get dressed.

She didn't know what they would do today. Her mind had been elsewhere since he had returned back. She had stopped going to college, wanting to be constantly by his side, and he had decided to take some time off of work after nearly being killed. The past week since he'd come back, they had never once left the other's side for more than a few hours. She was pretty much living with him, the reason why she wasn't upset that her parents would be worrying about her.

She fixed her hair and then walked back into their bedroom. Bending over the side of the bed, she leaned over and brushed her lips against his. He stirred slightly and then blinked his eyes opened, her kiss having the effect she had hoped for. His eyes found hers and he gave her a loving smile.

"Good morning, Usako," his voice deep from having just woken up.

She smiled back and bent down to kiss him again. "Good morning."

He sat up and gently pulled her unto his lap. "You were awfully tired last night," he said through a laugh, as he put his arms around her.

She blushed. "I'm so sorry Mamo-chan," she answered repentantly. "I didn't mean to miss our romantic dinner."

Mamoru grinned. "That is quite alright. I much preferred last night over some measly dinner."

Usagi hit him playfully on the chest. But the minute her fingers touched his chest, she realized her mistake. Her eyes stared longingly at his ample six-pack, her fingers gently running over every one. She didn't realize her effect on him until she looked up and saw his eyes filled with hunger. The couple just stared. Mamoru took the initiative, gently moving her off of him, so that he could get up. She didn't say anything. He stood and turned around to face her, chest still exposed.

"I was thinking that I could drop you off at the mall for a bit while I finish up some paperwork at the office. And then maybe we could meet for lunch at the arcade?"

Usagi nodded even though she didn't want to be at the arcade right now. Still, she couldn't go and say no and get him suspicious. Plus it was her Usagi and not Sailor Moon that would be talking to Motoki she tried to calm herself by thinking. She mentally shook her head. That point made no difference. His lips had still touched hers. She forced a smile on her face.

"That sounds great," she lied, and was glad that Mamoru didn't see through her at that moment. Luckily, she thought, his mind was somewhere else. She grinned to herself as he walked into the bathroom.

Mamoru soon came out of the bathroom and started making breakfast for the two of them. After the couple were fed and dressed, they got into Mamoru's sports car and drove to the mall. He stopped at the front entrance and gave her a quick kiss. And that was their contact for the rest of the day. Usagi wasn't entirely upset at that either. She needed some alone time to deal with how she was going to tell him. She knew that when the time came she would want to chicken out again, but she also knew that she and Mamoru would never be able to consummate their relationship until she was honest with him. She wouldn't be able to otherwise.

So she spent the day mostly thinking, looking every once and a while in different stores. She didn't buy clothes anymore, as she could just use her magic. There was no point in her wasting her money, or rather as the case may be, Mamoru's money. He had given her a credit card and told her that money wasn't a problem. Something about almost dying brought things in perspective for him. Still, she didn't want to waste his money, so she just bought a drink at the concession stand and a few manga for later when Mamoru had to work. The morning passed by slowly, and she started to walk towards the arcade earlier than she needed to. She was just passing the park, when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a youma attacking a whole bunch of people.

"For crying out loud," she huffed loudly.

This was the second one this week. Looks like there was a new villain on the rise, and they had _just _destroyed Galaxia. While muttering under her breath the flaws of being a senshi let alone the leader of them, she ducked into an alley and transformed. She didn't have time to call the others; it was already doing too much damage. Plus it didn't look too hard to beat given her new powers. She ran out of the alley and into the park ready to destroy it.

Mamoru at that very moment was sitting just a few paces away in the arcade. His mind was so full of thoughts that he didn't even feel the pull of her transformation. He wanted everything to be perfect for her when they decided to finally sleep together, and he knew that put a long of pressure on him, in more than one way. Everything needed to be perfectly planned. He had to admit, even he was a bit nervous given that they had been in love for literarily centuries and years on this Earth. His mind drifted from this however to the fact that it had looked like something else had been bothering her. She had agreed that that had been what she had been upset over, but he wasn't sure. Was that enough to cry? He didn't think so. He shook his head. He had to trust her. She said that was it, then that had been it.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and that brought him back to the present. He looked up to see Motoki by his side, pot in hand staring out the window. He followed his friend's gaze and he gasped out loud. He hurriedly got up and tried to exit the booth, but Motoki blocked his way.

"I have to go," he said in a rush, his mind cursing why he hadn't felt her transform, or why she hadn't called for help. Motoki acted like he hadn't heard him, his eyes glazed over as he stared out the window. Mamoru didn't question it however since his mind was on helping his Usako.

"She's so damn hot," Motoki said appreciatively under his breath. Mamoru froze.

"Excuse me?" he demanded angrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A quick note of what is to come: one more chapter of this/Hopelessly Devoted will be updated soon/and like at least 3 new fics (not ones on profile). Please check my new poll (changed since last time I said this) so sorry for being annoying with that guys, it just helps me chose what to post next. Thanks and now please enjoy! **

"She's so damn hot," Motoki said appreciatively under his breath. Mamoru froze.

"Excuse me?" he demanded angrily, not thinking how he wasn't supposed to get mad at this being Mamoru right now. Lucky for him Motoki didn't catch it.

"You know we kissed yesterday," he said dreamily, not taking his eyes off her.

"You what?!?" he yelled more loudly than necessary. This made Motoki finally take his eyes off of her and turn to face him. He gave him a confused look.

"You look upset," he acknowledged. Mamoru forced himself to calm down on the outside but his veins were burning with rage.

"You kissed her?" he asked more quietly, his teeth clenched.

Motoki nodded. "I can't believe after all these years of secretly loving her we kissed."

Mamoru's rage momentarily left his body. He was too confused to be angry. Motoki was in love with Usagi? Well Sailor Moon, but still his Usako… and had been for many years? This made no sense. Why hadn't he ever told him about any of this? Then the anger returned and he held his hands down so he didn't lash out. That was _his_ girlfriend and the two of _them _had kissed? So that had been what had taken so long yesterday and why she had stopped him last night. He shook his head. He couldn't believe this. He heard a loud noise and realized that Usagi was still out there by herself. He needed to leave. Harshly pushing Motoki with his shoulder, he walked out of the arcade and rushed to the nearby alley. He quickly transformed in the same location his beloved had just a few minutes earlier, and ran to the small park.

He swooped in just as the youma shot a deathly blow in their direction. Holding her close to his chest, he jumped unto the ground a few paces away. Producing roses in his hands, he avoided her gaze as he shot them angrily at the monster. He didn't even give one of his speeches. Not today. Not when he was feeling like shit. He took his anger out on the monster while Sailor Moon stood there staring somewhat confused at the anger in his eyes and the force of his blows.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" she asked softly, when she was once again in his arms to avoid another attack. He looked down at her and huffed. They landed back on the ground and Tuxedo Kamen continued his attacks, trying to weaken the beast.

"You lied to me," he said, anger evident in his voice. His gaze didn't meet hers.

"About what?" she asked, her heart knowing what he was talking about but not wanting to discuss this now or ever.

The couple dodged another attack before joining together again. "About a certain kiss?" he whispered huskily.

Sailor Moon's face grew hot. He knew. She didn't know what was left to say. How were they supposed to get through this, if he was that mad right now? Luckily for her, Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose and it hit the monster's weak spot. He then grabbed Sailor Moon and took her in his arms, as he jumped into a tree, to avoid the fallout. He quickly jumped through the air away from prying eyes. He stopped on a random building's rooftop a distance away.

He let go of her, breaking contact with her. His eyes couldn't meet hers so he distanced himself from her, turning his back towards her so that she couldn't see the anger in his eyes. He knew there had to be an explanation right? Yet, his trust for his girlfriend didn't help ease the anger he was feeling. Two small hands gently reached out and rubbed his shoulder making him sigh. He couldn't ignore her touch; it calmed his heart and made him melt. He slowly turned around, his cape swishing around him as he did. His eyes met hers but he didn't smile nor was he happy. He would let her explain.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered lovingly into the cold air. She forced back a shiver. They had to talk.

"It's not what you think," she started and then stopped, not sure of how to go about telling him about Motoki.

"It isn't…" his tone confused her and she didn't know whether his words were a statement or a question. She shakily closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his chest.

"You have to know I would never cheat on you," she murmured as her hand rose to touch his cheek.

His eyes shifted but his face remained in her hand. He couldn't answer that. "I was gone for awhile back then, and I know that not truly knowing what had happened gave you plenty of reason to stray… maybe… something changed along the way?" his voice was full of emotion.

Her heart broke. Of course he would think that. Everyone he had ever loved had been taken away from him. It was only natural to feel that she would leave him as well. Her fingers gently stroked his face, bringing his eyes back to her. His eyes were watery and as she stared into them she realized that he didn't actually believe she would do this to him, just that he had to vocalize his doubts. She leaned upwards and claimed his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I will never…ever be unfaithful to you, Mamo-chan," she whispered against his lips. He sighed softly as a smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm sorry Usako…" his voice trailed not wanting to admit that his insecurities had gotten the best of him. She only smiled.

"How about we go talk somewhere a little more private?" she asked as she pulled his arms around her waist locking herself into his embrace. He smiled and nodded. He held her like this the entire way home.


End file.
